Anata to Ireba If I'm With You
by Laene
Summary: The love of Syaoran's life has forgotten about him. Van and Hitomi can't even see each other. And all four of them are about to meet. What will happen? Crossover between Escaflowne and Cardcaptor Sakura. Chapter 2 finally up, and it has VAN!! C+C please!!
1. Default Chapter

**Seraphim:** Hmm… I felt like writing serious for once O.o About the setting: Sakura and the gang are…let's say…17. Hitomi and her gang are the same age. Don't ask me how. Sakura and gang are still in Tomoeda, while Syaoran is in Hong Kong. Hitomi is in…you'll find out. Van and his friends are of course, on Gaea. That's all for now. I'll add more stuff in the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful people of CLAMP owns CCS. Sunrise owns Escaflowne. I do not own either. I can only wish to own either, but would wishing do me any good? Noo… 

**Anata to Ireba **

Chapter 1: Endless Sorrow 

Sometimes I dream about strange creatures, creatures that give me power beyond my wildest imaginations. Sometimes I wake up screaming, because of the pain these dreams cause me. I don't know what these dreams about, all I know is that they hurt. The creatures…they seem so real, but how can they be? It's as if they call out to me, they call out my name… "Sakura…." 

~*~*~*~

"Wake up!" Touya yelled, while pounding the door. 

Sakura rubbed her eyes. _Time to go to school already?_ she thought. Slowly she got up from the bed and put on her uniform. 

"Hurry up, or I'll leave!!" 

"I'm coming!! Geez, have a little patience!" she yelled back. Quickly combing her long, golden brown hair, she tied it into a ponytail, then opened the door. 

"Finally!" her brother exclaimed. "I thought maybe you'd be more responsible when you got to high school, but you're still the same, lazy, irresponsible kaijuu!" 

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up, Touya!" 

"Make me!" her older brother said smugly. 

"Fine!" She stamped on his foot. Sakura smiled with satisfaction when she heard the loud yell from her brother. 

Rubbing his foot, he muttered, "Once a kaijuu, always a kaijuu…." 

The 18-year-old girl just ignored him. "Come on!! Let's go already!" 

~*~*~*~

"LEE!!" yelled Meilin. "How long do you plan to sit there and daydream?!" 

"Huh?" Syaoran jerked his head up, to see his cousin staring at him. "I…I wasn't daydreaming!!" 

"Yes you were! I bet you're dreaming about Sakura again!" She pouted. "You can never forget about her, can you? Even if you're engaged to that girl, Lilith. And plus, Sakura doesn't even remember you anymore!! So why do you still care about her?" 

~*~Lee's POV~*~

Yes, it's true. She doesn't even know me anymore, much less love me. Her memory was wiped clean of the Clow Cards, and everything that ever happened between us. It was from a car accident, and I was driving. A person was speeding, and hit the side of the car. Sakura's head was injured, and she got amnesia. Her brother blamed me for everything, and forbade me to see her. I couldn't blame him for doing so, because I think it's my fault too. If I never took her out, it wouldn't be this way…. 

~*~Meilin's POV~*~

Poor Syaoran. The only girl he could ever care for forgot about him. And that brother of hers, forbidding Syaoran from seeing Sakura! How dare he! Stopping them so Touya could keep her to himself, that's what I'm thinking. Nothing could come between Li and Sakura before, and now Syaoran's engaged. I wouldn't mind if it was Sakura, but it's another girl! And Syaoran didn't even reject! Oooh, that makes me so mad…. 

~*~*~*~

"Syaoran!" a girl with dark purple eyes exclaimed. "Mother's looking for you! She says that we need to take the wedding pictures today! It's finally nice outside, after all that rain!" She grimaced. "So let's…." 

"Do we really have to take those pictures?" Syaoran said coldly. "And please don't call Yelan 'mother'. As long as we're not married, you should refer to her as 'aunt'." 

The girl faltered. "Well, we're going to be married soon, I didn't think it would make much of a difference…plus, I want to get used to it first!" She giggled 

>Meilin snorted. "Why can't you just do as you're told? 

"Why can't YOU just mind your own business! And why are you always against me! I've tried to earn your friendship, but you just ignore me! What did I ever do to you?" The girl ran off with tears in her eyes. 

"Ugh!! I hate her!" Meilin exclaimed. "No wonder you keep dreaming about Sakura!" 

Syaoran stayed silent. 

~*~*~*~

"Hey Hitomi! Let's go on The Abyss next!" 

"Fine, Yukari…" 

Hitomi and her best friend, Yukari, were on a school trip to Hong Kong. Today, the class went Ocean Park, and Hitomi and her friends were trying out the rides. 

"Hurry up Hitomi! The line up isn't going to get any shorter!" 

"Okay! Just wait up!" Hitomi chased after her friends, half wishing she didn't have to go on the ride. Looking up at the looming structure made her tremble with fear. She heard the passengers' screams of delight as the car plunged down and bounced back up, yet to drop again, and fell for the third time before the passengers were allowed to climb out of their seats. Her friends chatted about the sights and scenes of Hong Kong, and which place they loved best. Finally, they were on the machine. Some girls were giggle excitedly. Hitomi groaned 

"Why did you have to drag me along?" she moaned to Yukari. 

"It'll be fun!" 

"Sure it will," she muttered. "You know I hate these-" She had no time to finish her sentence. The car was slowly rising, and Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Omigosh! Look at the view!" Yukari exclaimed. 

Hitomi forced open her eyes. Yukari was right; the view was breathtaking. The ocean stretched ahead of them, and the sky was a serene blue. Slowly, the ride came to a stop. Then suddenly, it dropped straight down. Hitomi screamed. Yukari, who was sitting beside her, was whooping with glee. The car rised up again, though not as high, and dropped. The passengers could finally get off the contraption. 

"Never again!" one girl cried. The others nodded in agreement. 

Yukari was the only one who disagreed. "I wanna go again!" She pouted. "Come on, who want to go with me? Hitomi-chan? Please?" 

Hitomi shook her head. "Once is enough for me, thanks!" 

"Oh fine, spoilsports!" Yukari sulked. 

"Let's get some food," their friend suggested. 

"Alright!" said Yukari, perkening up again. "Last one there has to buy for everyone!" Quickly, Yukari sprinted to the food stands. The other girls, not wanting to be last, hurriedly chased after her. Hitomi rolled her eyes, and ran with all her might. She turned and looked at the astonished looks on her friends' faces, and CRASH! The green eyed girl stumbled onto the ground, and a young man, also on the ground, gaped at her. Hitomi hastily picked herself up, and started apologizing. "S..so Sorry!" she whimpered in Japanese, bowing down low. The brown eyed young man grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Hitomi was shocked, and tried to pull away. The man had a tight hold on her. He looked into her eyes, and whispered, "Sakura?" 

~*~*~*~

Seraphim: Oooh…cliffhanger…   
The little voices in her head: Sure it was… Can't you write something decent for once?   
Seraphim: You think I'm not trying? *Whimpers*   
The little voices in her head: You're not trying hard enough! Try harder!! Harder!!   
Seraphim: *cries* Why do you have to be so mean to meee?   
The little voices in her head: *Shrugs*   
Seraphim: Hmph! Alright, if people like it, I'll post a second chapter. If people DON'T like it, I'll post a second chapter. Next time there'll be VAN!!! Dun dun dun!   
The little voices in her head: You can shut up now.   
Seraphim: Fine! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful people of CLAMP owns CCS. Sunrise owns Escaflowne. I do not own either. I can only wish to own either, but would wishing do me any good? Noo….  
**Anata to Ireba  
Chapter 2: Far Away  
** Council meetings bored Van. Sure, he loved and cared for his kingdom, but no one really listened to his opinion. In the first few meetings, his advisors would listen to his ideas, nod their head, and pretend that they were actually interested. They don't even do that now. His advisors made all the decisions. Now all he did at the meetings was sit there and look authoritative. How dull. What he really wanted to do was spread his wings and fly to the Mystic Moon. He wanted to see the one he loved. Hitomi…. He wondered how she was. His heart ached. Why can't he be with her, instead of being stuck in this stuffy room with a group of old men? Van sighed.

"The people need to be prepared for battle! The last war we had, Fanelia ended up in flames! The men need to be trained properly!" one of the advisors argued.

"This is a time of peace! There will not be another war!" another advisor shouted.

"Yes, but what if someone attacks Fanelia? We will have no proper defence! Many men were injured, if not killed, in the last battle. We need more soldiers!"

"Be quiet!" shouted Van. This talk of war was making him sick. The council members stared. "We need to be prepared for a sudden attack, so we should train men – Just in case," he added, noticing that they were about to argue. "If you don't want to train the men, at least have some weapons handy, so we will not be caught completely off guard." Some of the council members were still gaping at him; they were not accustomed to hearing Van speak with such authority. Van sighed again. He thought to himself, When will this be over?

"Hey Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

"Morning, Tomoyo!""Hey Sakura, you're not late!" teased Naoko.Sakura looked puzzled. "What? But I'm never late…."  
"Oh, right…" Naoko blushed. "Back in elementary school, you were always late…"

"Really?" Sakura laughed. "Well, I'm more responsible now!"Someone put their hand around her waist. She quickly spun around. "Oh, morning Hideki!" "Morning."

"Your mom is a fabulous cook! Last night's dinner was awesome!"Hideki smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. You should come over more, you know. Mom really likes you."Sakura blushed. Tomoyo grabbed her video camera and started filming the couple. "Ahh…what a perfect opportunity!" Her eyes started to twinkle.Hideki smiled nervously. "Does she always do that?" he asked Sakura."Ever since I can remember," Sakura replied. Ever since she can remember…. She had no memories of her childhood. Her father told her she had amnesia, which was a result from a car accident. Of course, she didn't mind much, her friends showed and told Sakura everything she needed to know about herself. But somehow, it felt as if they were hiding something from her. Somehow, she knew that there were hidden memories buried deep down inside of her."Uhh…earth to Sakura." Hideki waved his hand in front of her face. "You there?"Sakura startled. "Oh yeah! I was just wondering about my past…." She laughed. "Sometimes it feels as if there are chunks of me missing…."Hideki turned pale, then he laughed uneasily. The bell rang. "Hey, there's the bell, gotta go, see you later!" he said as he darted down the hall."Wonder what's gotten into him," Sakura said aloud."Oh, he's just worried about losing you." Tomoyo smiled innocently."Huh? You people are a bunch of weirdos…" said Sakura, as she and Tomoyo walked to their class together.

Seraphim: I'll write about Lee and Hitomi next time, I swear! And the writing will be better! I am actually suffering from a big big writer's block right now! And can anyone come up with a name for Lee's fiancee? I suck at names….


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty kiddies. I haven't updated in two years. Do you know what that means? It means the story is Dead. Kaput. Finito. I do not plan on ever updating it ever again, either. I have seen the light, and the light has shown me that my attempts at fanfiction were very...trying, to put it lightly. And it also showed me that if I tried again, it'll whack me across the head with a lead pipe. In other words, it sucked. The writing was crap. The plot might have been decent, if there was one. So, this is (or was) the end of my "career" as a fanfic writer. I'll keep this up for laughs. In other news, I hate calculus. Good bye. 


End file.
